Fateful night
by DaChocolat
Summary: An intoxicated Freed catches Cana quite off guard with one of his actions. / T for alcohol mention


**Short oneshot inspired by the prompt 'drunken kiss'. I don't know why but I could imagine this so perfectly and hope that perhaps more people will hop on board of the Frecana ship!**

* * *

Cana knew that the blame lay with her; she was the one who coaxed the rune mage to drink a bit with her after all. Freed had seemed tensed up, as if something was on his mind and making it impossible for him to relax, and when he turned down her offer (he could rant, she would listen) the brunette had simply shrugged and then thrusted a bottle into one of his hands. She could persuade _everyone_ to have a drink with her, sooner or later. And the Raijinshuu's Captain was no exception.

By now the man was clearly influenced by the burning liquid and the card mage had long ago given up on trying to decipher what he was slurring every now and then. She was well aware that alcohol wasn't a solution but sometimes it helped to forget ones problems at least for a while… unfortunately not permanently.

The guild hall had gotten rather empty, night broke in and eventually the rest of their cheerful company decided to head home leaving her with the drunken rune mage who now slumped against her a little. Cana shook her had laughing at the sentence he mumbled and took another sip from her own mug before putting it back on the table's surface. "You're really out if it."

Freed wasn't bad company, drunk or not. In fact the brunette quite enjoyed spending time with the Raijinshuu and even though they all were different and they'd had their conflicts in the past, they all were pretty cool guys. Just like all of her friends of course.

"'s your fault."

So he could still make out that much, huh? Grinning as she heard the snort that followed she tried to adjust her posture a little because Freed, heavier than some might assume he is, didn't intend to sit back up straight, instead seemingly enjoying to have Cana as his personal rest right now. So when the brunette realized that he wasn't going to move she just patted his head, quite amused by that actually and by the chance to see Freed like _that_ anyway.

He wasn't utterly intoxicated, just enough to have this changed mood and slurred speech. Or so Cana _thought_ …

She was just about to shift her position again as the rune magician suddenly sat up slowly and glanced at her, cheeks reddened from the alcohol he consumed and an… ever so slight smirk on his face. She hadn't expected this sight to catch her off guard as much as it did but… this smirk, despite the clearly visible drunken touch, was _flirty_. She would even dare to say that it was quite _appealing_. But the brunette was just about to laugh it off, honestly what was she thinking!, just when this expression on his face got replaced by a different one.

"Wasn't a bad idea… Thank you…"

Well that surprised her even more. Watching how the man tried to draw himself up she wrapped an arm around him wanting to help and that's when it happened; Freed's eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments and then before she had any chance to process what was about to happen the rune mage pressed his lips against hers in a clumsy, gentle kiss. She could feel his fingers in her hair tugging her closer as he was still slightly leaning into her, her brown eyes widened in both shock and something else she wasn't able to define at this very moment, though before she found herself able to react at all it was over already and Freed pulled away.

What… was that….? Freed just kissed him? _Freed_? And why the hell didn't she just push him away? It wasn't like her to just freeze like that! Confusion and insecurity hitting her and at the same time feeling an undefinable feeling tingle in her stomach, her mind roaring, Cana firmly wrapped her arm around the rune mage now and averted her eyes, turning her head to the side. "Alright I think it's time to get ya home."

Her expression growing a bit harder, or that's what she tried to achieve at least, she dared to glance back at him dismissing the ever so tiny blush on her cheeks that probably came from how caught off guard she actually was. This wasn't like her… But she could impossibly just leave him here now, so sighing the card mage nudged Freed a bit harder as all the rune mage did was to lean against her again and mumble something. _Hopeless._ He wouldn't remember this tomorrow, right? It had absolutely no meaning, right?

She would only find out later when he was sober again but she knew that this night would be a night of thinking of the feeling of Freed's lips against her own, something she had never expected to happen…


End file.
